


maybe i just wasnt good enough (to blow your mind)

by tiffauy



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Trimberly Week, this was longer than i intended so i decided to post it on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffauy/pseuds/tiffauy
Summary: fic for day 4 of trimberly weekday 4; every few nights, trini goes completely MIA, and then the next morning she’s gives some half-assed excuse and kim's worried something bad is happening.orsupernatural au.





	maybe i just wasnt good enough (to blow your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> day 1-3 and 5-7 can be found on my trimberly week chapter fic! this one got a bit longer than the other ones and i took longer on it than planned, so it gets it's own fic haha. hope you guys enjoy. i had to rush the ending cause i was already late. day 5-7 will probably be a little late too. ):
> 
> ps. i didn't proofread it cause im lazy!!
> 
> find me @ my tumblr: tiffauy.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback would be amazing

Kimberly has a girlfriend, and she’s so amazing. Sure, she often tries to come off as cold and an ass, but she has a good heart, and the way she giggles with her entire body has Kim’s heart beating rapidfire every time. Trini appears hardened, never letting her friends know when she is hurting, but she is sensitive at times and it had taken Kim the longest of times to realize it - through the way her eyes would flash with hurt for only a moment when a certain joke is taken too far, or how she glances away before letting out a forced laugh. 

But Trini also cares a lot. She remembers their first campfire, when they had been sharing their home lives and Kim refused to talk of hers, eyes glossed over with tears. Later that night, Trini was the one to come to her house to check on her, and listened to her when she retold her experience at school. 

After that, they had begun to talk to each other at night, constantly - whether it be by text or by phone call (typically, it was by the latter, but on nights where Trini’s mother stood outside her door,  _ sure _ that her daughter was sneaking someone in, they texted). Often, Kim would end up falling asleep while on call with her, and when she’d wake, she’d find herself disappointed to see the call ended sometime during the night. 

Kim, sometime after Trini’s first visit, learned that she would often go to see Zack, if he was struggling with emotions over his mother or simply just needed someone there for him, and she’d head over to see Billy sometimes to help him on some of his projects or listen to him talk about his father. Jason wasn’t so open with his problems, but Trini seemed to have a second-sense almost about her friends. On nights when he wasn’t feeling his best, she’d come and they’d sit on his bed and watch movies together. 

Trini is so caring, and Kimberly is so hopelessly in love with it - and her. 

And they’d only gotten together after Kim had asked if she could come over at one o’clock at night (Trini insisted she go to Kim’s house; the risk of her mom catching Kim over was too big), and Kim mustered up the courage to tell her of her feelings. The last thing she had been expecting was Trini to reciprocate her feelings, and they spent the night laughing and kissing.

Then, instead of calling over the phone, Trini began to spend nights at Kim’s house - save for the nights when she’d go over to help out Zack, tinker with Billy, or be there for Jason. They all shoot Kim a text when they have Trini over.

However, there are certain nights when Trini isn’t at anyone’s home, much less her own. Kim’s the first one to notice, when she doesn’t get a single text from any of the boys, but when Trini sends her a text in the morning saying  **_‘sorry, i just passed out at home.’_ ** she doesn’t question it. And then it happens another night, a few days later, when Trini doesn’t send out any texts, and the boys don’t text her. She lets it slide again, and then it’s on the ninth night when she’s confused and begins questioning it. 

**[Group chat:** **we’re the dream team** **]**

**[22:14] hartstruck** : hey boys, do one of you have trini at your house?

**[22:15] jscott1999** : No, I’m watching my sister tonight. Did u text her?

**[22:15] hartstruck** : yeah, she didn’t respond.

**[22:21] ztswift** : she’s not at my place

**[22:21] ztswift** : lets trying pinging her

**[22:21] ztswift** : @triuity

**[22:21] ztswift** : @triuity

**[22:22] ztswift** : @triuity

**[22:22] hartstruck** : stopp spamming the group chat  _ [distressed emoji] _

**[22:23] billycranston** : She was at my house earlier this evening, but she said she had to go around 7. She seemed very rushed too. 

**[22:23] jscott1999** : Maybe she’s having some trouble with her family?

**[22:24] hartstruck** : maybe...

**[22:24] ztswift** : just try and get some sleep kim

**[22:24] ztswift** : ill bet shes ok. you know our girl

Kimberly sighs, setting her phone on vibrate before setting it down on her nightstand. After Trini began to sleep at her home, falling asleep without Trini by her side, or at least on the phone with her, was difficult. She knows being so reliant is such a bad idea, in the case something ever goes wrong between them (she knows it won’t; she and trini are so good together, and everyone sees it). Now, she lay with an arm sprawling up, her eyes staring at her ceiling. 

Thoughts of where Trini could be began to circulate through her mind. Was she at home, passed out on her bed from an exhausting day? Or was she angry, secluding herself once more because of a fight with her mother? Or maybe she was with another girl, kissing her and sliding-

_ Stop _ . She shakes her head violently to try and rip the thoughts of her mind. She knows Trini would never cheat on her; she isn’t like Ty, or any of the boys from their high school. Trini is loyal and devoted, and the way she looks at Kim conveys nothing but pure love. 

_ But what if? _ she thinks, and it’s so wrong, but she lies awake just thinking about it and the possibilities. She doesn’t get any sleep that night, and her phone vibrates on her nightstand. She considers not checking it, exhaustion hindering her bones, but it vibrates a second time and she grabs it with a huff.

**[Group chat:** **we’re the dream team** **]**

**[07:14] triuity** : sorry if i worried you guys. im fine i just had a fight with my mom

**[07:14] billycranston** : It’s okay, Trini! Are you alright?

Kim lets out a soft sigh, knowing Trini’s relationship with her mother was shaky, but Trini would’ve sent her a text back at least to let her know she was okay. 

**[Private chat:** **Babe ♥♥** **(triuity)]**

**[07:15] Babe ♥♥** : hey, sorry for not texting back or calling

**[07:15] hartstruck** : it’s okay. I was just worried. is everything alright?

Kim bites her lower lip as she waits for a response, feeling her stomach do flips because she wants to trust Trini, she really does, but something is telling her that Trini isn’t telling the truth and she feels terrible for not trusting her girlfriend. Maybe it’s just her insecurities tugging at her again. 

**[07:17] Babe ♥♥** : yeah, im okay. 

**[07:17] hartstruck** : can i come see you?? we can go get some breakfast donuts.

There’s another few minute wait that has Kim simmering in her anxiety. 

**[07:21] Babe ♥♥** : sure. pick me up in forty? i need to shower i look like shit

**[07:21] hartstruck** : without me?? (; (;

Kim lets out a snort as she shoots back with the text, and she can basically picture Trini’s eyeroll from her own home. 

**[07:22] Babe ♥♥** : god youre lucky im so in love with you. 

That gets Kim’s heart beating hard, a grin spreading across her face as she gets up from bed to do her makeup so she doesn’t look like a piece of shit who hasn’t slept at all. Once she’s properly made herself look good, she grabs her leather jacket off the back of her desk chair and her keys before heading out. She shoots Trini a text as she starts towards her car. 

**[07:44] hartstruck** : be over in ten, babe. can’t wait to see you ♥♥

She makes it to Trini’s house in toptime and smiles when she sees Trini heading towards her car. “Hey,” she says as her girlfriend gets into her car. “Krispy Kremes? I would kill for a coffee right now.”

Trini smiles, taking Kim’s free hand into her own as she nods. There’s an obvious exhaustion pulling at Trini’s body, but Kim doesn’t comment. “Whatever you want, princess,” Trini responds, lips parting into a grin. Kim takes off, content to be with Trini again. They go to Krispy Kremes, like usual, and share a basket of donuts and order their own coffee. As they eat, they share their usual playful and flirty banter, and Kim forgets about her worries the previous night. 

After, they go back to Kim’s home, and they’re barely up the stairs before Trini’s wrapped around Kim, lips pressed together in a lustful mess. It’s not long before they’re tugging off clothes, and Kim’s shirt is thrown off to the side, and she brings Trini’s t-shirt up and her breath hitches in her throat when she sees the  _ bandages _ . 

“Trini?” she whispers, and Trini blinks a few times, coming down from the pure bliss she had been in a few moments, just to realize the bandages and she’s scrambling for her shirt with a wince. 

“It’s nothing,” Trini says hastily, already pulling her shirt back on. Kim frowns and goes to grab her top as well, the mood thoroughly ruined. “I just got a bad gash from hiking the other day,” she mumbles. 

Kim studies her face, and she sees through the lie. Her mind jump straights back to her thoughts the night before - about Trini  _ cheating _ on her, and maybe the bandages are to hide the scratch marks on her back from when she f-

“Kim?” She’s drawn out of her thoughts as she’s reminded that her girlfriend is, in fact, still here. 

“Lets just watch a movie or something,” Kim says quietly, going to fetch her laptop off the desk and she can see the frown on Trini’s lips, but she doesn’t object. 

They spend the day lazing around in Kim’s room, watching terrible rom-coms, and Kim might’ve fallen asleep while in Trini’s arms, because she hadn’t slept at all the night before. When she wakes up at eleven, she’s glad to see Trini still here, eyes closed as she dozes. 

Kim doesn’t know what to think of it all; the nights where she keeps going missing, the terrible excuses, and the bandages. It makes Kim’s blood boil, because honestly, she thought Trini was better than that and-

_ Stop _ . Trini  _ is _ better than that, and she just.. needs to trust her, give her a chance. Maybe she could talk to Jason about it; her best friend always gave the best advice. 

She lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes to sleep once more. 

Everything is well for a few days, like always, but she can’t stop thinking about Trini and those bandages. She doesn’t know how to start the conversation with Jason, doesn’t know how to say ‘ _ hey, i think one of our best friends is cheating on me _ .’ And there’s also the fact that if she says it to someone, then it really might just make it real. Right now... things are good. They’re happy. And if she says it outloud, then things might come crumbling down. 

But then Trini’s gone one night again, and she shifts anxiously in her bed, wondering just where exactly her girlfriend’s gone to. Her mind is running again. It’s 3:49 in the morning and she can’t sleep. She stares up at the ceiling for what feels like an hour, but when she checks again, only a minute’s passed. 

A hike, she decides, is something she could use right now. It has been a while since she’s gone for one, and before she realizes it, she’s up and out in the woods. 

Any girl her age would’ve probably been frightened to be in the woods alone at night, when it’s dark and you’re not quite sure what exactly is out there. Kim’s been in these woods all her life though, she grew up here, and never once has something bad happened (or at least that she’s aware of). 

She’s twenty minutes into her hike when she hears the first rustle, and she glances back, brow raised before continuing on the trek. Brush behind her shakes once more and Kim frowns now, using the flashlight from her phone to point it at the greenery. Her hands begin to grow sweaty from her anxiousness. Nothing is there, but Kim calls out anyways.

“Hello?”

And then she barely has a second before something is leaping out from the shadows and she’s thrown to the ground with a cry. Warm breath blows in her face, and she opens her eyes to see a  _ wolf _ \- a fucking  _ wolf _ , snarling in her face, teeth bared. It’s fur is black and thick, and her efforts to push at the wolf with her hands does nothing. It’s yellow eyes are predatory, and  _ she _ is it’s next meal. Her eyes grow wide, mouth opening to scream but nothing seems to escape because she’s afraid, she’s absolutely terrified.

Who knew a night hike was going to turn into this.

The beast reels back, jaws opening wide like it’s going to clamp down on her and god, she’s going to die, this is it, she’s-

The wolf lets out a yelp, and she’s left laying on the ground as another wolf pummels into the one atop of her. She sees a blur of brown and then she’s free to scramble up, backing up into a tree with her breathing hard, body shaking in fear. 

The second wolf is brown-furred, much smaller than the first, but it seems to be holding it’s ground as the two circle, growling at each other, waiting for the other to take a move. And then the brown shoots forward, like a bullet almost, and they go tumbling down the hill and all Kim can hear are the faint growls and then a yelp, before silence. 

Kim has half a mind to scramble to grab her phone, but before she can even dial a number, the brown wolf stands at the top of the hill, looking down at her and she’s frozen in fear again. She’s trembling as the wolf pads towards her and she closes her eyes, accepts the fact that this wolf is about to lunge and kill her and - 

She hears the faint rustles of leaves and she opens her eyes to see the wolf curled up in front of her. The wolf’s brownish-yellow eyes stare up at, like it’s waiting, and when she goes to take a step back, the wolf gets up to take one step forward. 

“G-Good wolfie,” Kim says in a shaky voice when it lays down once more. It’s then that she notices the three claw marks on it’s side and she steps forward instead this time, because she knows she won’t be able to run away. The wolf lifts it’s head alarmed, bares it’s teeth and Kim reels back and - 

Except, it looks more like it’s trying to grin at her, rather than frighten her. The wolf rolls onto it’s side, motioning with one of it’s paws and she draws closer, more cautiously this time. She rests an experimental hand on the wolf’s fur, and is surprised at how soft it actually is, as compared to the other wolf’s thick hair. 

When her fingers run over one of the wounds, the wolf jerks away, letting out a soft but not hostile growl, and Kim doesn’t do it again. She doesn’t quite know what the wolf wants, or is doing, so she hesitantly goes to rest against a tree, exhausted from the fear and the night. She catches the wolf watching her, piercing eyes making her stomach flip. 

“God, what is happening...” she mumbles, drawing her legs up to her chest. She checks her phone, only for it to be busted with a cracked screen, and no matter how many times she presses the power button, it doesn’t turn back on. Her best bet would be to wait it out - wait til her parents wake up and find her missing in bed, and when she’s not home later into the day, and her friends don’t know where she is, they’ll come looking for her.

But her house is also just a mile and a half away. She could run for it, but she also knows she can’t outrun a  _ wolf _ .

So, Kim waits anxiously, watching as the wolf rests. When she shifts a bit, she sees it’s ears perk up, a single eye opening to catch her, as though it’s making sure it’s next meal isn’t running away. 

She’s not sure how much time passes. She guesses around an hour or two, because the sun starts to tip over the horizon, and the wolf moves to all fours, and she shakes her head, refusing to accept the fact that she had just been dozing. Seeing the wolf rise, she rises as well, fear filling her gut once more as she realizes maybe it’s hungry now.

It steps closer to her, eyes watching her carefully before it nudges Kim with it’s snout. It nudges her hip once, softly, then again, a bit harder this time until she stumbles back. She is confused, and it steps forward again, pushing her once more. She seems to catch a hint, taking a few steps back towards the direction of her house, and it nods it’s head. Before she even realizes it, she’s turned and taken off into a full sprint. 

She doesn’t look back, and she barely makes it back into bed before her parents wake up. They leave her be because it’s the weekend, and she’s a teenager; she gets to sleep in. But truth is, she can’t sleep, cause all she’s thinking of is the wolf that didn’t fucking eat her. 

**[Private chat:** **Jace [flex emoji] [flex emoji]** **(jscott1999)]**

**[06:57] hartstruck** : jason the wildest thing just happened

And she calls him to tell him  _ everything _ , and he lets out quiet, mumbled ‘uhhuhs,’ obviously still half asleep, but she doesn’t feel bad about waking him up. Not when her heart is beating this fast (both from fear and the adrenaline). When she finishes her story, Jason is quiet on the line for a few moments. Then -

“What kind of drugs were you on last night, Kim? Holy shit.”

She rolls her eyes, huffs as she hangs up the call. Instead, she calls Trini - listens to the dial go once, then twice, and Trini’s voice answers. “Hello?”

“Hey, babe - the craziest fucking thing happened last night,” she starts, and waits. She hears the faint rustle of Trini’s sheets as she shifts in her bed, swears she hears a soft groan. 

“What happened?” Trini asks, voice thick with sleep and exhaustion. 

Kim begins to retell the story once again, and the more she says it, the more she thinks that maybe she really is going crazy. Because none of it is true, and Trini hasn’t responded in five minutes, and it’s only when she hears Trini’s soft snore (which she only does when she’s really fucking exhausted) does she realize her girlfriend’s fallen asleep. 

It makes her wonder what Trini was doing all night.

No. She doesn’t want to think about it. Instead, she closes her eyes to catch up on her much needed sleep. 

Later that day, she sees on the news about the body of a young female with black hair found dead by three claw marks and a bite to the neck. And it happened close to her home, where she had been the night before, and she pales, refuses to believe it cause that girl definitely was not the black wolf who attacked her the night before, right? It couldn’t have been.

The next few days, they barely get to see each other though - between it being finals week and her having to sign up for colleges and a lot of it is stressful. Her mind wanders to that one night often. She and Trini call each other over the phone instead of Trini coming over, and it’s just barely enough for Kim, but she manages to deal because she needs to.

However, like always, there’s always the one night where Trini is gone again, and she’s left staring up at her ceiling, thoughts wandering. 

The last thing she expects to happen is for there to be a thud against her window at two in the morning, and she’s about to curse Trini out for coming over so late without letting her know when a brown wolf stumbles in, bleeding at it’s side, and she jumps back, has to stifle a scream despite no one being home. 

“Wh--what the fuck,” she says, voice trembling. It pads over to her bedside like it knows the room, like it  _ owns _ it, and curls up by the bed, eyes closed, despite its open wound. Kim, for whatever reason, decides she’s going to help it - despite it being a fucking  _ beast _ . She’s grabbing the medical kit she keeps in her bathroom and going over to the wolf, who keeps its eyes closed, unconcerned with Kim’s actions.

Admittedly, she hasn’t done this much - or at all, but she’s studied it (on humans at least), but she begins by disinfecting the wound. The wolf lets out a growl, teeth pulled back into a snarl as Kim pours alcohol over the wound, before it shifts, letting her continue. Next, she grabs her thread and needle and begins to stitch the wounds closed. The wolf seems content to remain resting with its eyes closed, as though it truly trusted Kim. And then she’s wrapping bandages and speaking.

“Are you -- you a werewolf?”

The wolf looks to her then nods, resting it’s head back down as it’s eyes close. 

Her eyes go wide. Before she can stop herself, she’s asking a barrage of questions. “Does this happen every night? Who are you? Are you in a pack? Why did you help me?”

The wolf, however, simply lets out a growl, and Kim shuts up immediately, still amazed at the fact she has a wolf - a goddamn  _ werewolf _ in her room. Maybe she’s going crazy. Is she crazy? Only one way to find out. She snatches her phone off her nightstand, freezing when the wolf growls at her. 

“I -- uhm.. I’m just going to call my girlfriend,” she says after a few moments, and the wolf stares at her silently before nudging her hand with it’s nose. It flashes it’s teeth, shaking it’s head a bit and Kim takes that as a sign of  _ no _ . The wolf returns to it’s position on the ground, and Kim is left wondering what exactly she is to do. 

She climbs onto her bed and lays on her side, watching the brown-furred wolf with interest. While any other person may have just called the police, she feels oddly... comfortable with the beast - especially considering it hadn’t eaten her last time. There is something familiar about the wolf, in the way it looks at her, the way it handles her. Regardless, Kim knows she can trust it, and it’s not long before her eyes droop closed and she lulls into a quiet sleep. 

When she wakes, she’s not surprised to find the wolf gone, nor is she surprised with the abundance of brown hairs left on her carpet floor. She doesn’t know what possesses her, but a sudden need to see Trini takes over, and she’s grabbing her keys and driving over without a shower or cleaning the dried wolf blood off her hands. 

She climbs up to Trini’s window, knocking once, and she can see someone startle from inside. Trini moves cautiously towards the window and brushes the curtain out of the way so she can see who exactly is behind. 

“Kim?” Trini asks and goes to unlock the window. Kim climbs in, careful of the potted plants on her desk, and grins tiredly at Trini. 

“Hi - sorry for just showing up, but I had the wildest night and-” 

Her eyes dart down and she realizes Trini is shirtless, and her mouth goes a little dry. And then she notices the three marks on her side, and the stitches Trini was halfway of pulling out. Then she looks back to her face, and Trini seems to realize it too because she’s scrambling for a shirt, wincing when she moves too quickly. 

“Trini? What the fuck,” she says, following after to grab her wrist before she can even reach her bed. “What are -- What happened?” 

Trini fidgets under her gaze, and after a few moments, she musters the courage to look Kim in the eyes, and it takes a moment for it to click in. 

The nights where Trini’s gone missing. The wolf being so tame towards her. The claw marks on both the wolf  _ and _ Trini. 

“Oh my god. Oh my fucking  _ god _ ,” Kim is saying, eyes going wide. “You’re a fucking  _ werewolf _ .” Trini’s face grows warm, turning away as Kim announces the revelation, and honestly, Kim will admit she’s not quite sure what to think. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Trini takes a few moments before she says anything, seemingly being careful with her words. “What was I supposed to say?  _ ‘Hey Kim, we’ve been dating for a few months now and I just wanted you to know that I turn into a wolf sometimes’ _ ?” Trini says with a frown and Kim sighs, pulls her into a kiss before she sits them down onto the bed. 

“I--” She swallows thickly, taking one of Trini’s hands into her own. “--I really don’t know what to say, but... I, uhm,” she winces as her voice cracks slightly. “-I still love you, regardless of the fact that you turn into a wolf sometimes... I mean, it seems like you have it under control, right?”

Trini nods slowly. “Every few nights, I just get these... urges, to turn. It’s random when it happens, but most of the time, I have control... I’ve figured out that I go a little... crazy on full moons though. I-” Trini pauses, takes a shuddering breath and Kim squeezes her hand, urging her to continue. “-I killed someone my first night...” Her eyes close and Kim wraps an arm around her shoulders, frowns as she draws her closer.

“It wasn’t your fault, Trini...”

“I know it wasn’t, but I still feel guilty over it. There was a group that, uhm... took me into their pack. I... You remember the black wolf that attacked you?” Trini asks, eyes fluttering open to meet Kim’s gaze again. She nods. “That was someone from the group; she was only nineteen. That night... Everything was a little hazy. I could-” Trini flushes, “-smell your scent though, and... Seeing you, things just became clear - and controlling myself was just easier, and I knew I had to help you. I was... in complete control when I killed her.”

“Trini...” Kim slides closer, her arm sliding down from her shoulders to her waist. “You saved my life. I’m so grateful for that.”

Trini smiles weakly and leans forward, capturing Kim into a kiss. She rests her forehead against Kim’s when she pulls back, letting out a shaky breath. “I’d do it again, if it meant you were safe.”

“I know, thank you, Trini... We’ll get through this together, okay?”

Trini nods. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” 


End file.
